Draco's Song
by navybaby
Summary: Draco goes through a series of changes after refusing the dark mark, being disowned, and a fair maiden from a rival family saving him. DG


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, all the characters you recognize are JK Rowling's.. Bless her soul... The song in thei chappy is Adam's Song by Blink 182.

AN: This isn't entirely original, but I hope to put my own twist in it. ENJOY and R&R PLZ

Draco stumbled through the Forbidden Forest trying to get back to school. This would have been an easy task, normally, but this was no normal day. Today was the day Draco was supposed to take the dark mark. He had surprised even himself with the answer he had and he had paid dearly for it.

Flashback-

Voldemort was standing right in front of Draco, wand out to burn the mark into his skin.

"Have you made your choice, boy?" Every one thought it was a stupid question to ask. Even Draco himself.

Draco Malfoy, the heir to Lucius and Naricissa Malfoy, was destined to be a death eater from the start. If Voldemort had accepted the offer, Draco would have had the mark upon him the day he was born. He was supposed to be the clone of his father and never had a backbone of his own. He acted as he did to protect himself. You see, Lucius was a very abusive father. When Draco displeased him, he knew it. There would be beatings, there would be curses, there would be hell.

Though Draco led his father to believe he believed in the cause fo the crazy idiot called Lord Voldemort, he quite disagreed. The muggle-born Hermione Granger had proven to him that you didn't need to be pureblooded to succeed in magic. But, though his veiws greatly differed from his father, he never thought he would have any problem with getting the mark to avoid being hurt. Now that he was here it was an entirely different story. Before he could control himself, Draco voiced his answer.

"Like I would ever want to serve a raving lunatic like you. How can you kill muggles and muggleborns when you are a halfbreed yourself?"

All around him robed figures gasped. Lucius was the first to pull his wand on the boy.

"You filthy little traitor! How can you do this to me? CRUCIO!"

Draco barely flinched. His immunity to this curse was built by the time he was ten. Curses from several other death eaters were thrown at him and he withstood the majority of them, but he could only take so much. After ten minutes of fending off the death eaters, he was able to reach the apparation point and get back to the forest.

End Flashback-

He could see it, he could see the castle coming closer. He realized he was about at the quidditch pitch and ran for it. He knew his father could not hurt him at Hogwarts. By the time he got to the grounds he was ready to pass out. Draco made it to the entrance to the pitch and he collapsed in a bloody heap.

Little did Draco know a quidditch team was practicing at that very moment and some one saw him. Ginerva Weasly stopped in mid flight when she saw a blonde head emerge from the forest. Her first thought was it was Lucius Malfoy, but then she realized he was too small to be Lucius. No one noticed the girl's loss of focus until the quaffle was thrown at her. As her team mates started to yell she turned to them.

"Malfoy's in trouble." was all she said before flying to him.

Landing next to him, she checked his breathing and analyzed his wounds. After assessing that he was safe to move, she conjured a stretcher and levitated him on it. Mounting her broom she levitated the stretcher and flew into the castle and to the hospital wing. Only when she was outside the door did she get off her broom and she walked Draco in.

Madam Promfey was upon them in an instant. "Unless it's urgent I have to ask you to- Oh my gosh! What happened to him? Come lets put him on a bed!"

She took Draco to a bed and as Ginny followed she saw Dumbledore and Snape at one bed, Snape heavily wounded and Dumbledore looking worried.

"Ah, Severus! There he is. I knew he would make it back." Dumbledore said in his usually cheery voice, though it did not match his eyes. "Miss Weasley! Quite a surprise. Did you bring Draco in?"

Ginny was peicing together what happened and spaced out. Dumbledore did not press her further, but told Madam Promfey to let her stay and went to contact the Order memers.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Draco was beginning to wake up, but he was in imense pain and couldn't open his eyes. He didn't sense anything and thought he was still on the grounds where he collapsed. Am I dying? he thought, Oh God... I never thought I'd die alone... Before he knew what he was doing, a song was escaping his lips...

I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all

I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone

I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside

The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, we'd survived  
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone

I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months, I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never step foot in my room again

You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault

I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside

The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, we'd survived  
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone

I never conquered, rarely came  
Tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside

The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I've survived  
I can't wait 'til I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone

The people around him all dropped what they were doing and rushed to him. Ginny, who was already next to him grabbed his hand.

"Draco, talk to me!"

Draco opened his eyes meakly. Ginny was right there, with white light behind behind her. She looked angelic.

"Am I in heaven? Because you have to be an angel..." he murmered.

Ginny hugged him then pulled back. "No, you're in the hospital wing. And I'm not an angel, I'm a Weasely."

Draco passed out again.


End file.
